Main Page
Velkommen til Wiki for Psykomotorik Et åbent fagligt leksikon for psykomotoriske terapeuter og psykomotorisk terapeut studerende. Her kan faglige værktøjer, øvelser, ideer og viden udveksles. Siden er helt ny og oprettet i håb om, at vi gennem videns- og erfaringsdeling kan udvikle det psykomotoriske fag samt skabe øget kvalifikation iblandt os. Kig dig omkring på siden - skriv en artikel eller rediger en eksisterende, tilføj et ord i vores oversigt over faglige grundbegreber eller beskriv en særlig øvelse du kender til undervisningsbrug. God fornøjelse! Sidens opbygning Siden er inddelt efter fire hovedmenuer som relaterer sig til den psykomotoriske praksis. *Undervisning *Behandling *Diverse (psykomotoriske værktøjer + støttefag/specialområder) *Shares (uploadet litteratur, faglige diskussioner, links) Herunder visse underpunkter hvor artikler kan tilføjes. Opbygningen er blot et udkast til hvordan vi kan opdele dette leksikon. Alle menuer og undermenuer kan således ændres. Opdelingen kan umiddelbart virke en anelse firkantet og begrænsende - dels fordi vi kun har mulighed for at have fire hovedmenuer, dels fordi det psykomotriske fagområde er bredt og rummer overvældende mange muligheder og retninger. Vi kan aldrig lave en komplet beskrivelse af den psykomotoriske undervisning eller et fuldbyrdet katalog over psykomotoriske behandlinggreb. Men vi kan skabe et rum for inspiration og deling af nogle af de elementer der indgår i den psykomotoriske praksis og faglighed. Sådan bruger du siden Siden kan redigeres af alle: Du kan både oprette og ændre i eksisterende artikler. Således er siden under konstant forbedring af os - ja selv denne tekst kan du ændre hvis du syntes du kan give en bedre forklaring af hvordan man bruger siden? Når du klikker på et af de fire hovedmenupunkter: 'undervisning', 'behandling', 'supervision' eller 'diverse' kan du redigere i siden for dette område - tilføje tekst, billeder, video og lign. Når du er inde på et af undermenupunkterne er det muligt både at ændre undermenuens side og at tilføje artikler som så kan findes på undermenuens side.... Når du redigerer eller tilføjer indhold til siden kan du altid klikke på 'Preview' for at se hvordan siden ser ud hvis du gennemfører den ændring/tilføjelse du har lavet. Hvis du er tilfreds kan du trykke 'Publish' for at offentliggøre dit arbejde. Jeg er lidt i tvivl om alle har adgang til at ændre i menu-punkterne øverst - eller om kun jeg som opretter af denne side har adgang til denne funktion. Hvis det er tilgængeligt for sig gør man følgende for at ændre navne og opbygningen af menuerne. på forsiden klikker du på fanen 'Contribute' og vælger 'Edit Wiki Navigation' herefter åbner en side sig hvor alle menupunkterne er opstillet. Hovedmenuer som der maks kan være fire af har en stjerne foran sit navn. Undermenuer har to stjerner og underpunkter har tre. Hvis du har en ide til forbedring men synes det lyder lidt for kompliceret så send mig din ide og så kan jeg gennemføre ændringen. Klik på mit navn herunder (Gry) og skriv herefter din besked under 'Message Wall' Gry (talk) 23:30, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Seneste aktiviteter på siden